super_and_allstar_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Units of the Nations
The Guardian Units of the Nations, also abbreviated as GUN or G.U.N., is an organization that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is a worldwide military and law enforcement organization. Run by a man only known as Commander Abraham Tower, G.U.N. seeks to protect the world from all sorts of threats, including the Eggman Empire and the Black Arms or the Dark Gaia Creatures during the Shattered World Crisis. G.U.N. has vast resources, including an army of soldiers and peacekeepers, fighter planes and other instruments of warfare. While G.U.N. receives orders from and affiliated with the President of the United Federation, it operates under the sole discretion of Commander Tower, who has been known to use G.U.N.'s resources to bring down enemies, armed with their expertise in warfare in order to protect humanity and maintain peace. ".''" :—About G.U.N. Organization. Overview Decal Variants Known members of the G.U.N. Known members include: '''Commanding Leaders': * Commander Abraham Tower (Leader and Top Commander) * Amanda Tower (Air Force) * Rotach (general) * Hugo Brass (chief) * G.U.N. Colonel * Captain Westwood * Spider Troupe ** Captain Andrews (Troupe leader) Personnel: * Topaz (agent) * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog {agent} ** Rouge the Bat (spy and agent) ** E-123 Omega (agent) * C.L.I.P. Division ** Madonna Garnet (agent) * Cheung (agent) * Devine (agent) * Sigma-Alpha 2 ** Dutch ** Vincent ** Honch ** Rico ** Spike * Frances (decryption unit) * G.U.N. Soldiers ** Herman ** Parr * GUN Official * Unspecified G.U.N. scientists Aids: * Hope Robotnik (mechanic) Reserve Members Former Members * Dr. Eggman (scientist; formerly) * Card Passer (Prison Island Warden; formerly) * Mister Schmitz (agent; formerly) Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies Enemies ???? *Dr. Julian Snively (Scientist) Gallery Recruitment Equipment Bases Area 99 :Main article: Area 99 Area 99 is the first military base as well as a research facility. Its first experiment was to examine the captured Cream and Cheese although Sonic rescued them from the facility. Station Square :Main article: Station Square G.U.N. HQ :Main article: G.U.N. HQ G.U.N. Fortress :Main article: G.U.N. Fortress Guardian Mountain :Main article: Guardian Mountain Prison Island :Main article: Prison Island Laboratory Zero :Main article: Laboratory Zero History Past Around fifty years prior to the events of the series, GUN was called to deploy troops to Space Colony ARK in order to stop Project Shadow, a research project led by Professor Gerald Robotnik that aimed to create the "Ultimate Lifeform" because the government deemed it as a threat. They apprehended most of the researchers (except for Gerald, who would be taken to Prison Island to be sentenced to execution) and stopped their research projects, sealing the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform away in the ARK. Maria, who attempted to release the completed Ultimate Lifeform (Shadow), was also killed. GUN would later shut down the ARK for the next fifty years. Synopsis See also External links * G.U.N. Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:G.U.N.